1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Matrix converters include a plurality of bidirectional switches that couple between an AC (alternating-current) power source and a load. The bidirectional switches are controlled to directly switch phase voltages of the AC power source so as to output a desired voltage and a desired frequency to the load.
The matrix converters perform commutation, which is to switch between the phases of the AC power source to be coupled to the load using a bidirectional switch. Marcus Ziegler and Wilfried Hofmann propose a method of commutation in “Rectifier based robust control of bidirectional switches in AC-AC matrix converters” (EPE-PEMC 2002 Dubrovnik & Cavtat). Specifically, a bidirectional switch is switched with its conducting direction being unidirectional depending on the polarity of the output current.